Opposites attract Or they attack
by intoxicatedpinkaddict
Summary: Katie and Freddy we're two typical teens in the same band. Best friends who are in complete opposite of each other. Eleni, Freddy's sister, thinks that they attract. Katie begs to differ. And Freddy has a gf. so what happens now? CHAP.6 is UP!
1. Do opposites attract?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK. I DO NOT OWN FREDDY, KATIE, SUMMER, ZACK AND OTHER S.O.R CHARACTERS! I. OWN. NOTHING.**

Chapter 1:

First day of the summer vacation. I was sitting in our front porch with Summer thinking of things to do on such a boring day. Band practice was only during Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays and today was a Tuesday.

"What... can... we...do?" I asked slowly and without any effort. My head was leaned against a wooden post. Summer was practically laying down on our front porch's steps. She sighed.

"Lets go do something fun." She said in a bored tone.

"Yeah... _What_ can we do? Im starting to think school's better than summer vaca..."

"Lets all go to Hipster with the band members..." Summer suggested. Before I could even reply, we saw Eleni and Michelle walking on the other side of the street. Summer and I sat up right away.

"Hey Eleni, Michelle!" I said loud enough for both of them to hear. Eleni and Michelle stopped laughing, smiled and gave us a wave. They started approaching us.

"Whats up guys? You look... bored." Eleni said pointing a finger at me then at Summer then back at me.

"Are you guys doing anything? Katie and I want to go to Hipster..." Summer said.

"Eleni and I were just on our way there to meet Billy." Michelle said. Summer and I stood up and the four of us walked to Hipster.

When we got to Hipster, it was packed with teenagers from school. We got a table and soon Billy joined us.

"Oh Katie! I love your top!" Billy said sliding into a seat in front of me. I smiled at him and looked down at my top.

"Its so fetch!" He said. We all frowned and looked at him.

"What is fetch?!" Michelle asked.

"Oh its like slang... in... England... Ok, I got it off the Mean Girls movie!" Billy confessed. Everyone snickered.

"Hey, Summer..." Everyone looked up and saw Zack bending down to give Summer a kiss on the cheek. Everyone gave fake coughs as to tell Zack that we, too, existed. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh... ha. ha. ha. hey guys!" He said sitting down beside Summer.

"Where's Freddy?" I asked Eleni.

"Katie... He's my brother. We _DONT_ talk."

"Okay well did you notice him in your house before you left?"

"Oh now I remember! Jamie picked him up this morning... They went somewhere." She said sipping her drink. I nodded.

Billy then tapped my shoulder and pointed to something behind me. I turned around and saw Freddy and Jamie in a secluded area of the cafe. Freddy was whispering something in her ear and she started laughing.

"What a hyena." Billy commented. I shot a look at Billy. He just shrugged. "What? Doesnt she look like one when she laughs?" He asked. This time I shrugged and looked back at them. I was staring at them that I didnt notice Freddy looking at my direction and waving. I waved back after a few seconds and soon they were both approaching us.

"Hey guys..." Freddy said as he let go of Jamie's hand. Everyone was looking at me now. I frowned at them and mouthed, "What?!"

Eleni was staring at me and saw that I was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Freddy, does mom know you're here?" Eleni asked. Everyone looked at Freddy intead of me now.

"What does it matter? I'm always going out without telling her..."

"I know. I was just asking." She said shrugging.

"Anyway... I'll catch you guys later, okay? Jamie and I will just go see a movie..." Freddy announced.

"Bye, guys! Bye, Katie..." He said grabbing Jamie's hand and leading her out the cafe's doors. Everyone was staring at me again.

"Whats with the staring?!" I asked. They all looked at me with an expression that said "as if you dont know". I blushed. I had a crush on Freddy way back when we were kids. I try to convince everyone that I dont like him anymore but no one ever wants to believe me. The one who really wont believe me was Eleni. She said she notices the way I act when Freddy's around. I just deny it.

**Eleni's room**

"You know what I just figured..." Eleni said getting wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked her.

"I think... That Freddy doesnt like you because you guys have so much in common!" She said proud of herself. I stared at her.

"Isnt that supposed to make him like me _more_?"

"Well... Opposites attract right?"

"Yeah..."

"So you guys arent opposites... so you both dont attract!"

"That is so stupid."

"No its not!"

"Well... Freddy and I are opposites!"

"No you guys arent!"

"Uhm... hate to break it to you, but yeah, we sort of are!"

"How opposite?"

"Okay... He's the bad boy type..."

"And you're the good girl whos just nice to anyone..." She continued.

"Exactly." I said.

"Is that it?"

"No, theres more... Like... He's a popular guy. And--"

"You're the class nerd and loser?" Eleni asked to annoy me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Nooo. Hes the popular guy and im the normal girl."

"Riiight."

"Well okay... Opposites attract. We're opposites... but we dont attract. thats just the way it goes!" I said getting annoyed.

"Whatever. I'm getting ice cream... Want to come with me?" Eleni asked as she stood up from the floor. I shook my head.

"I think I'll change into my jammies..." I said grabbing my bag of clothes and looking into them.

_Oh snap. I forgot to bring my pajamas. _

I got up from the bed and went to the kitchen where I found Freddy sitting on the kitchen counter talking on the phone. Eleni was looking inside the fridge. When Freddy saw me he gave me a smile and just waved. I smiled back.

"Hey Eleni... I forgot to bring my pajamas... Do you think I could borrow from you?"

"All my pajamas are in the laundry. Actually most of my clothes are because I 'accidentaly' spilled some red dye on it... Ask Freddy for a shirt..." She said not looking at me. She was too busy focusing on looking for ice cream. I turned to Freddy who seemed to have heard what his sister had said.

"You need a shirt?-- No, Jamie, not you-- Do you?" He asked.

"Uhm yeah..."

"Okay. Jamie, I got to go-- Katie's here why?-- No, I'll call you back! I will!-- bye." He hanged up and jumped off the counter. I followed him to his room.

"How long are you sleeping over?"

"Just for tonight..."

"How come I dont get to join your sleepovers now?" He asked as he rumaged through his closet.

"I dont know... Maybe because you have a girlfriend now and you start forgetting 'bout anyone else who cares about you..."

"Thats bull... you know thats not true, Katie!" He said looking at me then back at his closet.

"Then why _dont_ you join our sleepovers? whats the reason?" Before he could answer he gave me his favorite black AC/DC shirt. The one he sometimes wears to sleep.

"Thanks." I muttered. He followed me as I walked out the door. When I was out of his room he stopped by the doorway and said,

"You're the only one who really cares for me, Katie. And I havent forgotten about you..." Then with that he closed the door. I walked back to Eleni's room and I found her by the doorway.

"What was _that_?"

"I dont know..."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Im fine..."

"Sure?"

"Absolutley." I said placing on a smile. I changed into Freddy's AC/DC shirt and stayed up until 2 a.m. just talking with Eleni.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Will post next chappie SOON! tell me what you think and you could give me some suggestions... Ü REVIEW!! Ü**


	2. Why her, Freddy! Why not Katie?

**Disclaimer: Nothing I own. haha. you know how it goes**.

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up because of the strong light that was shining directly at my eyes. I squinted as I sat up and opened my eyes slowly revealing Eleni's pink room. I got out of her bed and into their hallway where I found out Freddy and Jamie practically swallowing each others faces. Freddy saw me and stopped kissing Jamie. Jamie, on the other hand, wanted to kiss Freddy more. But Freddy pushed her away. Jamie's back was turned so she didnt see me. But Freddy did. And as we made eye contact, I made faces. Freddy just smirked and that made Jamie turn around and see me. I was about to go down the stairs when she caught my eye and gave me a little smile.

"Oh, Hi Katie! I loooove your out of bed look!" She said giving me this insulting tone. I rolled my eyes at her as she gave me a little smirk. I went to the kitchen and found Eleni writing things on a piece of paper.

"Oh you're awake... I just got up too and went straight here... Freddy and Jamie have been at it since the break of dawn. I dont know what he sees in that slut Jamie." Eleni said looking up from the piece of paper on the table. I gave her a weak smile.

"Well thats Freddy. All his types are the dumb blondes. The slim model type cheerleaders who every guy wants and every girl wants to be. Usually the slutty ones and the water-logged brain ones..." I said grabbing a bowl and cereal and pouring it in.

"Now you know thats not true." Freddy said. My eyes widened. _Did he hear what I just said? oh stupid. Of course he did!_ I turned around and saw Freddy coming inside the kitchen. He did _not_ just hear me, did he?!

"Well, Why? Isnt it true?" I said grabbing my bowl. Eleni was now looking at Freddy then back at me. I saw a pang of hurt flash by Freddy's eyes. Right then and there I wanted to just disappear into think air. I never wanted to hurt Freddy that way. Before I could say another word, Jamie popped out of nowhere.

"Freddy-kins... Let's go up to your room..." She said in this high-pitched girly girl tone. Eleni and I exchanged looks and tried to hold our laughs. Eleni got up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen with me right behind her. And before I passed Freddy and Jamie, I stopped right beside them and said,

"Oh well be going now... Eleni and I wouldnt want to disturb you and your _'Freddy-kins'_ " And with that I rushed out of the kitchen and into Eleni's huge living room where a 24 inch flat screen TV was placed with huge subwoofer speakers around it. It was all pimped up. I sat by their huge couch and ate my bowl of cereal while Eleni surfed TV channels.

"What do you want to do today?" Eleni asked. I swallowed my cereal before answering and thought for a while.

"I dunno..."

"Yeaahhh.. Maybe we could do _that_."

"Right. Seriously, I dont know what to do..."

"Lets go shopping!!" Eleni said looking at me with her eyes wide and a huge grin plastered on her face. Me, on the other hand, didnt see what was so exciting with shopping. I just shopped days ago with Eleni and at least got a whole new wardrobe.

"We just went shopping! My mom's going balistic if I've got new clothes but no closet space, Eleni!"

"Oh, right... Ha ha. Uhm... Let's go call Summer and get a make-over!"

I gasped.

"Oh my god! Like totally freak me out! How come I didnt think of that?!" I said in a sarcastic valley-girl tone. Eleni just started annoyingly at me.

"Oh! Maybe because make overs are the LAST thing thats on my mind!" I continued. Eleni threw a pillow at me.

"Shut up! Fine... So what are we going to do today?"

"Let's get me a boyfriend..." I said half joking. Eleni didnt think I was joking though. She got up and pulled me right away.

"Eleni! where are we going?!"

"We're going to get you a boyfriend!" She said shouting excitedly. On the way to her room we passed by Freddy's room.

"That girl doesnt need a boyfriend! She just needs to resemble anything that looks like human..." Jamie commented. Eleni and I stopped in our tracks. Eleni let go of my hand and went inside Freddy's room.

"Freddy! Why her?!! WHY HER?!" She exclaimed pointing at Jamie. Freddy frowned.

"Why did it have to be _her_?!" Eleni repeated.

"Well who should it be?" Freddy asked still frowning.

"Ugh! I-I dont know! Anyone _BUT_ her! L-Like... Why not just... Katie?!" Eleni said pointing at me. My eyes widened. My heart beated faster. I wanted to run away. All three of them were looking at me now.

"Katie?! Wh-why her?! She's my best friend..." Freddy replied nervously. Jamie listened closely. Eleni looked like she was insulted.

"So what if she's your best friend?! She's 100 better than this dumb blonde cheerleader whos brain is totally water logged!" Eleni exclaimed. I grabbed Eleni's hand and pulled her.

"Eleni... Let's go. What are you doing?! Freddy likes Jamie! And Freddy and I are best friends! and nothing more... so lets go!" I said giving Eleni one more pull until she gave in and walked out of Freddy's room with me. I dragged her into her room and slammed the door.

"Eleni! what has gotten into you?!"

"It just pisses me off!"

"What does?!" I asked.

"The fact that Freddy chose Jamie over you!"

"Anyone would choose Jamie over me, Eleni!" I said back.

"Well... anyone isnt Freddy..."

"What... do... you... mean?" I said slowly half confused. She swallowed hard.

"Well... I'm not supposed to tell you this... But I will anyway..." She paused. I motioned her to continue.

"One time..."

_**Cliffhanger!!! Ü Next chapter will be a flashback... Ü woohoo!! Ü review guys!! **_

Thanks for the reviews:

Marcy Bayd

DancindDreamer08

The Masked Marauder

Springfieldcutie045

Procella Nox-noctis

Dividend - thanks for the flame! dude. you didnt like it cause you arent a school of rock fan. haha.


	3. this kiss

**Disclaimer: I WON NOTHING... :(**

**Chapter 3:**

"One time..." Eleni started. "Freddy came home late at night... I think he came from Summer's party. Anyway, he was wasted... And let me tell you this... It was the first time I ever saw him so messed up..."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Freddy! Mom's going to kill you... Where have you been?!" Eleni asked. Freddy walked into his room and Eleni followed him._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Eleni asked as she tried to catch Freddy fall. She could smell beer and maybe some cigarette scent. Eleni frowned._

_"Have you been drinking??" She asked trying not to shout. Freddy mumbled. "Freddy, did you drink??"_

_"She kissed him..." He said in a totally drunken voice._

_"She kissed who?! Who kissed who? who's 'she'?"_

_"Eleni, she kissed him..."_

_"Who are you talking about?!" Eleni said trying to calm down herself._

_"Katie... Katie kissed Jake... She kissed Jake..." He said slowly. Eleni looked at him in total shock. Jake was Freddy's best friend back then. _

_"So what if she kissed him? Does it matter?" Eleni asked. Freddy looked at her. _

_"Yes it matters, El! She's my best friend! She's... She's someone I've liked!"_

_"Then--" Eleni was interrupted when Freddy said,_

_"I LOVE her!"_

_Eleni was caught off guard. Katie liked Freddy and Freddy liked Katie. _

_"So what took so long?"_

_"I never had the guts to ask her out! Because it might ruin the friendship... She's not like other girls, El... She isnt. She's the only girl who understands me, who doesnt make fun of me when I make a fool out of myself, she inspires me to try and do well in my studies, she usually keeps me out of trouble... She's everything..." Freddy's voice faded when he became unconcious._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Thats a lie!!" I exclaimed with a pinch of happiness in my voice.

"Why would I lie about something like that?!"

"Freddy got drunk?"

"Yeah... All because of you... He wasnt drunk because of the party... He got drunk because of you..."

"Oh my gosh! This. Is. Soooo..."

"Stupid?"

"YES!" I said.

"That wasnt long ago.. Summer's last party was... like 4 months ago..."

"And why did you kiss Jake?!" Eleni asked.

"I didn't kiss Jake!!"

"Well then why would Freddy drown himself in beer if you hadnt?"

"That was the night... gasp I was drunk! Jake took me home that night! And I remember... him bringing me to my room... and he kissed me... and gasp!"

"What?!! WHAT?!"

"Nothing. That was it. He kissed me and left."

"But Freddy never knew that you were drunk!"

"Because we never talked about it!"

Eleni and I were like two giddy detectives excited to solve a crime. Slowly, we figured everything out.

"You know, maybe we should tell him..."

"No! Dont!"

"Why not?! He could dump that Jamie bwitch and then Freddy would realize his undying love for you... sweep you off your feet and get married... have at least 16 kids and live happily ever after!!" Eleni said practically screaming and jumping up and down. I stared at her. (O.o)

"Where did _that _thoughtcome from?!" I asked. She stopped jumping and shrugged.

"I thought it was pretty cute!"

"Chyah... If you were Alison Picket of 7 Daisy Flowers singing 'I've got 66 pairs of socks, how many do you have?'"

"Whos Alison Picket?!"

"Shes the lead singer of this Japanese band... I think..." I said shaking my head a bit. Now Eleni was staring at me. (O.o)

**Freddy's room**

"Hey, are you okay, baby?" Jamie asked Freddy as she got up and placed her hand on his shoulder. Freddy was still confused at what had happened.

"I'm just bothered... with why Eleni would say something like that..."

"Don't mind it! Katie's just your best friend... And didn't she kiss that guy Jake before?" Jamie asked. Upon hearing Jake's name, Freddy's expression changed. It was a mix of sadness, anger and just plain hurt. Jamie noticed and frowned.

"Why? What about Jake?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean... Why all of the sudden you look like that? What's with Jake?"

"Nothing."

"There must be something abou--"

"Theres nothing! okay??" Freddy exclaimed. Jamie's eyes widened in shock.

"Gee... No need to shout..." She said stepping away from him and started filing her nails. Freddy shook his head and walked out of his room and into Eleni's room.

"Katie... We have to talk..." He said calmly. Katie looked at Eleni then at Freddy. She got up and walked towards Freddy.

"About what?" She asked as he pulled her into a closet in the hallway. He inhaled and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I- I" Freddy couldnt continue but instead placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!! THANKS GUYS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!! Ü**


	4. he kissed me while he had a girlfriend

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING. :( I own Kevin Clark though... In my dreams, I mean. HAHA. :)**

**Freddy's POV:**

I grabbed Katie and kissed her softly on the lips. She had kissed back and we dod nothing more but kiss for the next few seconds. I didn't think of anything else at that moment. All I wanted to know was if Katie felt the same way as I did or she was just--

**Katie's POV: **

Were kissing! Oh my god were kissing! But... this is wrong. This is so wrong. Oh dang it! How can it be so wrong yet feel so right??

Oh right. Because I like Freddy. What does this mean? Does this mean he likes me?!

But how can he like me when he has Jamie?

Oh god Jamie! I forgot about her!

Im breaking off the kiss. I will.

Erk. Goodbye, 30 seconds of complete bliss!

**Freddy's POV:**

"Freddy! What are you doing?!" Katie said as she broke off our kiss and pushed me away. It was dark in the closet and I couldnt really see her face. But I could tell that she was just as nervous as I was. What _was_ I doing?

"Freddy, you have a girlfriend! You don't go off into a dark hallway closet kissing a girl! specifically not your best friend! What's going on?" She said sounding nervous and mad at the same time. I took a deep breath. I had no idea what I was doing. Was it because I have noticed how much I loved Katie? I really dont know.

"I dont know."

"You _dont_ know? you _DONT_ know?!!" Katie repeated. Then I heard a click sound and the lights went on. I finally saw Katie with her arms crossed.

"So why did you kiss back??" I blurted out. I didn't mean to but I guess I was dying to just find out. She pursed her lips together.

"What does it matter? You kissed me first!" She retorted.

"But you kissed back! What does that mean?"

"You kissed me first! Tell me what that means and I'll tell you why I kissed back!"

"It's--" Before I could finish speaking the closet door swung open. Katie and I looked at Eleni who was just as shocked as we were. Eleni looked confused as she looked at Katie then at me then back at Katie.

"Whats going on?" She asked shaking her head just a bit. Katie and I opened our mouths at the same time and spoke.

"She (He) kissed me!" We both said in unison. Eleni raised both her eyebrows.

"You guys kissed?!!" Eleni asked excitedly.

"Shhh!!" Katie said. Eleni looked over to my room and saw Jamie listening to music.

"Don't worry... She cant hear anything since her brain is water-logged anyway..."

"I have to go..." Katie blurted out trying to avoid eye contact with me. She walked past me then passes Eleni and into Eleni's room. Eleni gave me a look.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss her?"

"I was caught up in the moment!"

"What moment??"

"I dont know. I just had this sudden urge to kiss her! And she kissed back!"

"did it ever occur to you that Jamie's just right down the hall?" Eleni asked trying not to make her voice any louder.

"So?"

"So... she could have caught you guys! And you know what Jamie does to make people's lives such a living hell."

"I dont care! whatever. I shouldn't have kissed her."

"Yeah you shouldnt have!"

And with that I went back to my room and told Jamie to go home.

"What? But why?"

"Because... I've got band practice in 10 minutes and you have got to go..."

"Why can't I go?"

"Because band practice is just for _band_ members."

"Since when?" She asked getting a bit pissed.

"Since _now_."

"Is there something wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Jamie. I'm just going to be late for band practice if you dont get going!" I said trying not to lose my cool. Jamie got up and walked out in a huff. Great. She's pissed off.

"The hell with her!" I said out loud.

"The hell with who?" I heard Katie's voice say. I turned around and saw her by the door way with her bag over her shoulder.

"Anyway... Im going. I'll see you in band practice..." She said then turned around and closed the door behind her. I looked out the window and watched her walk to her house, which was just across mine. Not too long I saw her in her room sitting on the bed with her head down. I wanted to know what she was thinking that moment. I wanted to call her up and ask her if everything alright. But nothing was alright. I had messed things up between us.

**Katie's POV:**

_I cant believe I kissed Freddy! It was wrong. But my god I wanted more of it._

I got up from my bed and changed my clothes for band practice. I grabbed my dark blue sort of faded jeans and wore my 3/4 sleeved shirt that was pink and black and had the words "DO NOT TOUCH" in glittery pink and wore my pink converse high top with it. I put my hair up and let my sort-of-long bangs fall loosely on my face. I even applied a little eye liner to make my eyes look a bit dramatic and cheek stain to add at least a wee bit color on my face. I grabbed my bass guitar and walked out my house. As I walked down my front porch, Freddy was walking out his house. I didn't want to make any eye contact but it was too late. We both had made eye contact and I could tell that he was forced to smile just like I was.

"Are you on your way over at Deweys?" He asked as we met in the middle of the street. I just nodded. He nodded back and we started walking together to get to Dewey's place.

I hated the silence between us. I wasn't used to it. Now if we both hadn't kissed, right now I'd be telling Freddy stuff about rock music. Now I just feel downright uncomfortable. I looked at him once in a while and would sometimes catch him looking at me too. As we got to Dewey's apartment we just entered at the same time and saw all the band members sitting in different places doing their usual stuff. Freddy and I separated ways as fast as we could. He went over to Zack and I went over to Summer.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at me then at Freddy.

"No... Not really."

"Yeah, I can see that. What happened to you and Freddy? Just as you walked into the apartment you looked as if you wanted to be as far as possible from each other!"

"Yeah... well... Don't freak when I tell you this... Okay? I mean... I know it will become a bit of a shock... I mean, I was shocked myself and all--"

"Okay katie! I get it! Just go!! Tell me!"

"Okay... Well... Freddy and I... we..." Summer motioned me to go on. I swallowed hard. "We kissed."

"Shut up! SHUT UP! No way!"

"SSHHHHHH! Summer! keep it down!! Please! Dont go tell anyone! Only you and Eleni knows!"

"Okay I wont tell... But how? why? when? where?"

"It's a long story... Well, okay not really. But it was in the hallway closet of their house. Just like an hour ago, I guess."

"What about Jamie?"

"_What about her_?" I asked.

"Isnt she his girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah. Thats the thing! He kissed me... and Jamie's still his girlfriend..."

"Woah. So what does that mean?"

"Thats the thing! I dont know..."

"Okay guys! Band practice now! Summer, I thought you started 15 minutes ago!" Dewey said. Summer shrugged.

"Katie came in and she had some good gossip for me... I couldnt resist."

"Band practice now, gossip later."

"Okay... Everyone get into places! NOW! Play our warm up song... Then after play... Uhh... 'He kissed me while he had a girlfriend'" Summer said. everyone stared at her confused. I stared at her like I wanted to kill her. Summer tried not to laugh as she saw my reaction. I looked over at Freddy and saw him blushing hard.

"Summer, we dont have that song..." Zack said. She pursed her lips together and tried not to laugh.

"Well... I think it would be a cool song! I want Katie and Freddy to make up the lyrics... I think both of you can relate to it the most..." Summer said teasingly. Now everyone except for me, Freddy, Zack and Summer were looking confused.

"Can we just get on with it?" I asked as I gave Summer a look. She started getting serious and gestured to us to start.

Band practice ended at around 8 p.m. and I walked home alone this time. I didn't want to wait for Freddy because I didn't want to have any more awkward moments with him. When I got home, I took a hot bath, changed into my white tee and undies and got into a deep slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter is done! Ü Hope ya'll liked it. Ü Thanks for the killer reviews!! Ü I havent gotten any flames, thank god. Ü haha.**


	5. Katie stays over

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. ho hum.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Katie's POV:**

The thought of Freddy kissing me kept replaying in my mind over and over and over again. It could have went on and on. And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted more of it. Freddy was my best friend and I've liked him since I could even remember and sometimes there we're times we would never get along. But if he and I hooked up, what if all that would go away? I'm too scared of losing him. Losing him in a sense that if ever we broke up, what if we never got to be friends again? It's so complicated.

**Freddy's POV:**

Kissing Katie might have been wrong but it felt so right at that moment. I mean, not just that moment... Until now it felt so right. I've known Katie since forever... And we're huge opposites. Eleni says that opposites attract, but we don't really attract. if we did then she wouldnt react that way when I kissed her. I know I should take chances but... what if I lose her? What if things don't work out and we'll never be friends again? I dont want to take that risk... I don't want to lose her. Why is it so complicated?

"Freddy, honey! Come down!" My mom screamed from the living room. I got up from my bed and went to the living room. My parents were both dressed up and had their luggage beside them.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Your mother and I have to leave on an emergency business trip... We'll be back in a day or two... For the mean time... I want you to stay here... Invite your friends to come over... Katie's just down the street so you invite her. Just dont stay at home alone." My dad said as he fixed his coat. I looked over to my mom.

"I gave Katie's mother a call and asked her if Katie could come over..."

"You did what?!"

"What's wrong, honey? Katie's your best friend right?"

"Uhm... yeah... So she's coming over? Why not just Zack?"

"Zack lives down the street! and he's out with Summer..." My mom explained.

"Don't worry son... You'll have a great time with Katie!" He said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Maybe you'll even score!"

"Dad! she's my best friend!" I said surprised.

"Not from what I see, Freddy!" He said and opened the door and went out. My mom gave me a kiss on the cheek and said,

"Take care, Honey! I left some money on the kitchen counter... We'll give you a call, okay?"

"Okay... Bye, mom..." And with that my mom and dad had left for their business trip. I was left alone in the house. All alone. Oh, wait... Forgot. Katie's coming over. Dang it!

I ran up to my room and as I entered my room I saw a big mess.

"Darn... I havent cleaned my room much..." I said as I started tidying up.

**Katie's POV:**

"Katie! Freddy's mom called!!" My mom screamed. I went inside my room from the balcony and found my mom by my bedroom door. She had a smile on her face.

"Mom, what is it?!" I asked a bit annoyed by her smile.

"Freddy's parents are leaving right now for an emergency business trip and his mom wants you to accompany him tonight at their house. I said, yes you would."

My eyes widened. Oh no she didn't!

"You said yes without asking me first?! Mom!"

"What? You love staying over at Freddy's house!"

"Chyah.. I do.. But.. But.."

"But what?"

"Nevermind... The point is you should have asked me first!"

"Well too bad! Because I thought you love staying over there! I didn't think I needed to ask you!"

"Next time, mom, ask me first!"

"Oh okay..."

"Why do we sound like were fighting as mother and daughter?"

"Because we are mother and daughter..?"

"No I mean... You're the daughter and I'm the mother..." I said pointing to each on of us. My mother though for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, honey! You're hilarious! That.. That was funny!" She laughed even more. I laughed a bit then stopped.

"Mom.. Mom... MOM! ... you gotta know when to stop..."

"Hahahaha-oh-haha-yeah... Sorry about that... Uh, go pack your things now... and go over to Freddy's..." She said then disappeared. I took a deep breath, slammed the door and started packing my stuff.

**Freddy's POV:**

_Ding-dong_

Oh crap. Katie's here. I better go open the door. I ran downstairs and before opening the door I looked at myself in the mirror and made sure i looked okay.

_What the hell am I doing?? This is just Katie!_

I took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood Katie forcing up a smile.

"Hey, it's me, your babysitter for the next few nights..." She said in a deadpan tone of voice. I chuckled. I felt so tense.

"Hey, Katie-kay! Come on in!" I said in a cheery voice and trying to break the ice. She gave me a deadly look. Okay, I shouldnt have called her that.

"Frederick!" She said stepping inside my house makig me step back. She handed me her heavy bag as she gave me a scary grin. "Dont EVER call me Katie-kay." She said giving me a serious look this time. I nodded.

"So, where did your parents run off to?" Katie asked suddenly becoming herself again. I mean, she has always ben herself but as if there wasnt anything wrong going on.

"Ah, this business trip. Not exactly sure where... They just sort of left..."

"Yeah, and got me to babysit..." She said going over to the couch and sitting down.

"Hey no one wanted you to 'babysit' me..." I said making quote marks when I said babysit.

"Your parents did... And so did my mom... So I've got no choice..." She said switching the channel. "What are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

"I dunno... I was just going to practice my drums..." I lied to her. She gave me a look.

"Freddy Jones... You do _not _practice your drums! That's a lie!"

"Yeah I do practice!"

"Oh yeah? Since when?" She asked.

"Since-- Since now..?" She gave me a chuckle. She looked cute when she did that.

"We have to do something fun... To get rid of this awkwardness between us..." She said looking around. She noticed the awkwardness between us! Woah cool!

"Let's go out..." I blurted out. She looked back at me.

"Out? As in... Out out?"

"Yeah out..."

"Where do you suppose we go?"

"Anywhere but here, thats for sure..." I said putting my hands inside my front jean pockets and raising my eyebrows.

**Katie's POV:**

God. He looks so cute when he does that. And I'm so glad everything's like... Sort of normal between us...

"Is it okay if we leave your house... all alone?" I asked.

"Yeah well... Its not going to run away..." Freddy said scratching his head then shrugging. I gave a little laugh.

"Okay, let me just change into somehting more comfortable..." I said getting up.

"Alright... I'll go help you with your stuff..." He said following me oer to my bag. He took it and went upstairs and I followed him.

"You'll be taking the guest room.. And I'll be in my room..." He said. (A/N: They're 16 and smart enough not to stay n the same room at their age!) I gave a nod and went inside the guest room to settle down.

"I'll be downstairs..." He said then closed the door as he left. I took off my shorts and put on my faded jeans and kept my tight spaghetti strap on. I didn't think I needed to dress up that much since we were just going out. After I changed I just applied a little lip gloss and was out the door.

"You ready to go?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Uhm... yeah.. One question..." He said opening the door.

"Uh-huh?" I said looking at him.

"Is that lipgloss you're wearing??" He asked looking at my lips. I smiled.

"Uhm, yeah..." I replied walking out the door. Freddy followed me then locked his house then we started walking.

"So... Where are we going?" I asked. "How about Hipster?" I asked right away before letting him answer.

"Uh... naaah... I don't really like it there... Too much people..."

"Okay.. How about that park right around the corner of Rocker Road?" I asked. Freddy looked at me and smiled.

"You mean the park where we used to hang out a lot?"

"Yeah... I mean, we havent been there in years... We should go visit it... you know..."

"Yeah... sure.. Okay!"

Freddy and I took our time just walking to Rocker Road park... I put aside any more thoughts on the kiss and as much as possible never thought of it. And Im guessing he did the same since we started talking and joking around like old times. I missed moments like this. Moments where we'd have a fun talk then it would turn into a serious talk then into a minor argument then into a joke then back into a fun talk. It was like a cycle. And it was like old times. I wanted it to stay like this forever. So I guess, I'm not taking the risk of telling Freddy whatever it is I'm feeling for him. For the mean time, we're both staying this way.

**Long chapter! Ü review!! REVIEW!! Ü**


	6. psycho stalker

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DOWN OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK!

note: I'm finally updating! wooohoooo! Summer's around the corner (in our country) which gives me more time to write! YAY for you:) hehe. Okay. On with it.

Chapter 6:

Freddy and I took our time just walking to Rocker Road park... I put aside any more thoughts on the kiss and as much as possible never thought of it. And Im guessing he did the same since we started talking and joking around like old times. I missed moments like this. Moments where we'd have a fun talk then it would turn into a serious talk then into a minor argument then into a joke then back into a fun talk. It was like a cycle. And it was like old times. I wanted it to stay like this forever. So I guess, I'm not taking the risk of telling Freddy whatever it is I'm feeling for him. For the mean time, we're both staying this way.

"Well, here we are..." Freddy said as we turned into a corner revealing Rocker Road park. I smiled as the nightly breeze blew a strong cold wind over at our direction making the dead leaves on the floor swirl around our feet. Freddy and I approached the dark playground that was only illuminated by one street light a few feet away. I sat on a swing and so did Freddy.

"Remember when we used to hang-out here a lot? We used to go here every single day after school to study..." Freddy started.

"But we never actually did, did we?" I asked with a giggle. Then there was silence. That's when Freddy and I started swinging high into the air. Laughter filled the silence between us.

"Bet you can't go higher than me..." Freddy said in a challenging tone.

"Excuse me! I can too!"

"Uhm. For years that we had swining contests like these, you never went higher than me!" Freddy said as our swinging patterns went opposite.

"Well that's about to change, Frederick!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Bring it on, Katie-kay!"

I tried my best to swing higher than Freddy. It took me a few seconds to be fully successful.

"Lift off at the count of three..." Freddy yelled so I could hear him.

"WHAT!" I yelled back as Freddy and I swung harder.

"Lift off at the count of three!" Freddy repeated.

"Freddy! We're not 10 anymore!" I yelled back.

"So! It's not like you'll crush me..."

"Yeah but YOU'LL crush ME!" I yelled back with a pinch of fear and excitement on my voice.

"One..." Freddy said starting counting off.

"Freddy! NO!"

"Two..."

"Are you serious!"

"THREE!" He yelled getting off the swing and landing on the green grass. I followed and yelled. I was screaming my lungs out then I landed right on Freddy. Freddy and I were trembling with laughter. We were sort of in an awkward position. I was on top of him. I dont think he noticed but I did. So I rolled over and layed down on the grass and as I did that, Freddy rolled over to get up. Making us in an even more awkward and obvious position. Freddy was on top of me. Both of our smiles faded and I could hear each toher breathing hard. Worse, I could hear my heart beat real loud. And then even louder when Freddy was leaning in.

So much was running through my head. Was Igoing to kiss my only guy best friend in the whole world whom I've known since I was in diapers? Not to mention the only boy I've only ever been in love with. I closed my eyes as Freddy leaned even more in. We were going to _kiss_. _We_ were going to kiss!

We were going to kiss... AGAIN!

_ring... ring... ring..._

Crap it! I opened my eyes and found Freddy looking around.

"Sorry. That was my mobile..." I sid staring at him. My phone was still ringing.

"You want to get that?" He asked.

_No. I don't want to get it, Freddy. Because I want to kiss you so badly!_

"Uh, yeah hold on..." I said getting up and grabbing my mobile from my back pocket. I forgot it was even there. I flipped it and saw the name "Summer" flashing on the screen. I groaned.

"Yes, Summer?" I asked.

"Well hello to you too, Katie!"

"Oh. sorry. Hi Summer..."

"Why do you sound so bummed out?"

"Nothing. why'd you call?"

"I was just wondering where you were..."

"I'm at Freddy's house." I said. Freddy frowned at me. I dont even know why I lied to Summer.

"Really? You're at Freddy's house? You dont happen to have a twin sister whos at Rocker Road park right now, do you?" Summer said in this curious tone. I looked around and found no one around the park but me and Freddy. Honestly, why does Summer seem so scary sometimes?

"Okay, psycho stalker. Where are you! And why did you call!" I asked jokingly. I stood up and went to a nearby tree. I had to get far from Freddy so he wouldn't hear anything we were talking about.

"I saw you guys..."

"Yeah. Okay I get that, but where are you!"

"And I saw two of you kiss!" Summer said dodging my question.

"What! We _did not_ kiss!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"We didn't! We would have if you hadn't called!" I said in a hushed tone. Summer gasped.

"Reeeaaallly! so it's my fault now?" Summer asked.

"Technically, yes."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Katie! I really really really am..."

"No. you know what, Summer? Thanks. Because now that I think of it, I don't think I want to kiss Freddy again."

"Right... RighHold up. Kiss Freddy _again_? Why? when did you kiss him? How many times have you kissed him!"

"Okay. Bye, Summer! See you tomorrow!" I said then hung up. I went back to Freddy who was drawing on the sand. I stared at his drawing.

"What on earth is that!"

"Try to guess..." He said still looking at his drawing.

"Oh! It's a dog..." I said putting my hands inside my font pockets. He looked up at me and frowned then back at his drawing.

"No... actually it's your bass guitar..." He said adding a little last minute touches. I stared at it longer and gave out a small "oh." I took out my mobile, which had a camera in it.

(A/N: you know, the Nokia cellphones with cameras in them!)

"I knew that. But it looks great... Go ahead and pose near it and I'll take pictures..." I said. I started snapping away while Freddy laid down beside his masterpiece and started emoting. I laid down beside him and we took pictures of ourselves. We finished after 10 minutes. After which, we headed back home.


End file.
